Conventional serving trays are manufactured from metal, plastic, wood or combinations thereof and may be decorated or not. Such conventional trays vary in configuration from circular trays utilized by cocktail waiters/waitresses for serving drinks, appetizers or the like to larger serving trays generally of a polygonal or rectangular configuration which are used for serving meals. Cafeteria trays represent the bottom line of such serving trays, both from a cost standpoint and from an aesthetic standpoint. At the high side are found silver serving trays. However, common to all such trays are certain basic requirements including, of course, a relatively flat, stable, substantially rigid supporting surface and a frame or border rising at least slightly above the supporting surface to function as a dam to prevent liquid from dripping off the supporting surface and onto floors, carpets, tables, upholstery, customers or the like.
Larger polygonal or rectangular serving trays also preferably include diametrically opposite gripping portions to facilitate carrying the serving tray under heavy loads. Nesting or stacking of such serving trays is also a desirable characteristic, as is the ability to resist breakage or damage during use or when being cleaned manually or by automatic machinery. Such trays should also be aesthetically appearing and should lend themselves to decorative enhancement absent degradation of the overall structure of the serving tray. Such serving trays also must lend themselves to having applied thereto selectively different decorations or artistic motifs to enhance sales to a different cross-section of customers, absent excessive storage and undesired extensive inventory control.